


Viking Law

by Alexandria_ofCiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_ofCiro/pseuds/Alexandria_ofCiro
Summary: Ex-Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle is taken to the Minister of Magic, and given a opportunity Marriage or Azkaban. What will the former enforcer do?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Thorfinn Rowle paced his cell waiting for the day's exercise time, since the downfall of Voldemort the treatment of Wizards in Azkaban had completely changed. No longer were there screams of pain and anguish at all hours of the day and night, No Dementors to feed off them hell even the building itself had gone through a complete overhaul, A whole new building sat on the once fortress. The prisoners had been granted luxuries that had been unheard of before the new initiative, time outside to walk and run and feel the wind and sun they could even plant vegetables in the greenhouse, They had donated books in a onsite library, a new kitchen facility with decent food, even a laundry facility with new clean uniforms and new beds and bedding. Good behavior meant they were eligible for the laundry, kitchen,Library and garden duty Never to look a gift horse in the mouth, Thorfinn had become a perfect prisoner, even being pulled to make reports on Voldemort's movements and goals during the years he was serving. They had even asked about his joining and initiation, he had been given vertiserum at the time so he let slip his forced marking at the orders of his Father.

In Thorfinn's eyes he had been guilty despite this fact and had served the idiotic man he was not stupid he had killed Muggles he avoided Crucioing them he didn't hold with prolonged suffering. He let the world believe he would just kill Muggles which he had been raised to believe were cattle. He avoided killing Wizards/ Witched if he could help it he did not believe in killing his own kind even Muggle Born's in his mind were people they had been given Magic for a reason, Who was he to question Magic's sound of metal grinding caught his attention as the noise was close a guard stood at his door looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Minister has asked for you Rowle, I'm taking you to the Ministry." The guard motioned for him to walk over to the bars so he could place the Cuffs on him, he nodded and walked over to the guard to allow the cuffs luckily they were just normal handcuffs not magic suppressant no that was the earring in his right ear. The guard wasted no time cuffing him and letting him out of the cell and ushering him to the one way floo. He was taken right into the antechamber for the courtroom and allowed to sit on a bench until called. Before long Potter himself collected him and ushered him into the chamber, where they were conducting a full session. Potter led him to the chair in the middle of the room and uncuffed him and allowed him to sit.

" Welcome Mr .Rowle you may be unaware but there are two new laws we are creating that will be affecting a handful of prisoners you have been nominated to participate in , should you choose to do so. But first I have one question for you. Do you Hate Muggles ?" The minister of Magic asked .

"I would not say Hate sir more Indifferent, I was raised to believe they were nothing more than fodder or on the same par as an Animal. I have nothing against Muggleborn's and know that Magic gifted them for a purpose. But I know next to nothing about Muggles other then what I was ordered to do to them." Thorfinn started watching the man carefully.

" Do you desire to kill them like Voldermort?" The man asked.

" Kill no I only Killed them on his order so he wouldn't kill me they never held any interest in me at all." He shrugged being honest.

" I would like for you to participate in the second new law I believe despite the fact you have killed Muggles you are not a killer . We all did things during the war we are not proud of. I think you need to learn about Muggles and see them as people therefore I want you to join me in my office. I want to go over both new laws with you and allow you the option of them." The dark skinned man nodded to Potter who stepped forward and asked him point blank.

" Will you need to be cuffed or will you be coming along?" Thorfinn paused; he had a choice to go back to Azkaban or see what the crazy Minister had in mind.

"I think I can handle a change in status Lead the way Lord Potter." He nodded to the boy as an equal Potter gave him a smirk, and led him out of the courtroom. They remain quiet in the halls of the Ministry.

" What would you think if I told you that I was raised by Muggles?" Harry asked curiously.

"I wouldn't think that at all it's impossible your status as a legacy the last Potter entitles you to certain rights in our world one of them being raised by your closest Wizarding relation In this case the Black's Andromeda Tonk's raised you as the closest living relative had anything happened to her the next would have been Longbottom ." Thorfinn stated as if it was apparent.

" No Thorfinn, I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle, I met Andromeda only once before my godson and her grandson was born." Harry stated.

" NO Impossible you have to know your family history, you have to know the family rituals, the family allegiances, do you know anything about your heritage? '' Thorfinn exploded.

" I know nothing of my wizarding family, and that's my point. I can talk and hold a conversation with you despite being raised by Muggles. They have language and education and feelings and emotions and family history just like you. Just something to think about." Harry smiled

"I guess I never really thought that far it was unimportant. Thank you. I will remember that." Thorfinn nodded.

"Anytime I'm willing to help show you the good things in the Muggle world like Draft Beer and lazy Sunday watching Football. Video Games and Movies always love watching a good western." Harry laughed, clapping the older man on the shoulder. Thorfinn gave him a slight grin and they continued along the halls and into the Minister's Office.

"Kingsley and Hermione shall join you shortly. Go ahead, have a seat. I got some Head of Department duties but Owl me if you are interested in a guys day can never have too many of them." Harry bid Thorfinn goodby and left him.

He shook his head another test to see if he would try to escape he wasn't stupid what ever law the minister had in mind was better then Azkaban and a life on the run.

He waited after Harry left the room he did not wait long for the minister and an unfamiliar woman who must be the Hermione Harry had spoken of.

"Good thank you for joining us Tea?" The minister asked.

"I'm fine thank you Sir I just want to know how you can consider letting a man who has killed muggles and harmed countless Wizards and witches." Thorfinn stated.

"Under duress you were tied to a man who would have killed you and then the same people he ordered you to kill. We have looked extensively into yours and several others past and have changed the way we think as a whole thanks to this woman here she has brought a whole new idea on mind healing and terrorist, Like Voldemort.I know this is something that we want to promote and who better to participate then a former Death Eater." Kingsley smiled.

"AH I see I'm to be a poster boy for reform." Thorfinn smirked.

"In a way yes but I'm rather hoping you will be the first to volunteer to be a part of the other law, a Marriage law. Hear me out before you say anything." Kingsley held up a hand when Thorfinn tried to speak. "I have someone in mind who needs protection from an abusive ex. She is smart and sweet but has been living in fear of her ex. She is like a daughter to me and I need someone I can trust to keep her safe. Her ex is trying to use his influence to corner her and force her to Marry him by raping her repeatedly until she falls pregnant. Being a pure blood he is protected by the fact she's a muggleborn Witch and our laws don't protect her not yet anyway." Kingsley said softly.

"A man is trying to force himself on a Witch! Scum! Does she agree to be with me Minister, does she know what I have done." Thorfinn growled softly.

" Yes I am quite familiar It was actually my Idea to approach you about this matter. You are a physically imposing Man that my ex has in the past admitted to being afraid of. I know I am not a traditionally pretty woman and have a studious harsh personality , But I believed he loved me and wanted a life with me because he loved me not because he wanted to control me. I now understand what that man has manipulated me into being. I wish things were different but I need someone to help protect me. I have not slept in weeks because of my ex. I'm afraid of leaving the house for fear he will corner me somewhere. I do not like living in fear I want my life back." The woman sighed heavily sitting in the chair next to the desk.

"A man convincing a smart independent woman that she needs to be the one to change is the person at fault Miss, I agree to the Marriage Law but I will expect to stay with you I do not believe in divorce or separation from my Wife I expect to treat you with respect and will expect the same. I also expect faithfulness in our relationship; neither of us shall cheat." Thorfinn sat back in his chair watching the woman carefully.

"I agree that I think cheating is the ultimate betrayal to a marriage, my ex believed it was his right to sleep with every Witch that dropped her knickers for him, needless to say I wholeheartedly believe in fidelity is an understatement." Hermione gave a small grin to the large death eater.

"Well it seems as if you have come to an agreement here are your effects , And I need to remove the cuff from your ear as you are no longer under power cut off. I will also send the full stipulations list Via Owl by tomorrow night I believe you and your fiance will want to get to the bank today and find out the status of your holdings. " The Minister laid a small stack of clothes on his desk along with a wand Thorfinn's wand to be exact.

Thorfinn understood the Minister wished to maintain his power in the room and have Thorfinn show humility in front of the girl, He was a soft touch when it came to women so the Minister need not worry. He stood, approached the man's desk and knelt in front of the man. Who smirked at the younger man leaned down and whispered in his ear.

" She appears fine but is fragile and far more damaged by her ex than she wants to admit to anyone. Please treat her well." He whispered softly into Thorfinn's ear.

"I will do my best to treat her well." Thorfinn replied softly, raising to gather his clothes.

"Go change, use my private bath. It's the second door just there." Kingsley pointed to the door Thorfinn nodded and disappeared into the room.

"I hope we have chosen the right one Mi. I suggest only staying one night at the cottage then going to one of his family homes. I can only give you a week to get to know him before we have to marry you."Kingsley sighed.

"I know Kings, We have to move quickly to shut down Ron's legal suit." Hermione sighed a tear falling from her eye.

"Oh Darling I know you feel helpless right now all we can do is get you married to Thorfinn and away from that man." Kingsley stood and gathered Hermione to him in a loving hug, Hermione eased into the elder Wizard who took her into his life as a surrogate Daughter.

"I don't know where I would be without you Kings, After everything you have been my Rock losing my Parents crushed me. You and Harry are the only reasons I am myself today." Hermione smiled at the Wizard.

Thorfinn walked back into the office interrupting their moment. Hermione stepped back from Kingsley and wiped her eyes free of the tears she had shed.

"Good much better, now as it stands Tuesday of next week Hermione is to face a tribunal. This is something we must have married before. I know this is not ideal but the tribunal will force Hermione to marry Ronald, something she refuses to do she will go into the detail of that with her later. For now help her pack her things and get her to one of your family properties. Lay low there until Monday." Kingsley folded his arms over his chest.

"I know Kings. I promise we will be back here Monday to complete the bonding process, I'll send an owl when we are settled at the cottage for the night." Hermione smiled turning to Thorfinn taking in the huge intimidating man for the first time nervous about being alone with said man.

"Right let's get this done we need to get to Gringotts."She added after a moment.

"Lead the way." Thorfinn motioned.

Hermione nodded hugging Kingsley once more before motioning to Thorfinn to follow her out of the Ministry and to the streets of muggle London.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorfinn followed the slight girl out into the sun tipping his head up and basked in the warmth and freedom of the light.

"Alföðr Thank you." He preyed to the god of old.

"You Pray to the Norse gods?" The girl asked, she had stopped just in front of him as he blinked and looked down at her face full of curiosity.

"Yes my Mother was raised in the old religion and tried to instill some sort of moral compass in me. It's more of a habit than anything now. How did you know?" Thorfinn asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

" You said the old Norse word for Odin kind of tipped me off. I loved theology when I was younger and have read most of the Eddas and know some of the religion." Hermione sighed as a curl escaped from the tight bun on her head. Reaching into her bag she fished out a bobby pin and tucked the curl back.

"Ohh you mean the muggles remember my people?' He was seriously confused.

"Yes, quite many still hold the fear and reverence for Vikings. Muggles love stories, they make movies and write books about Vikings. I'll take you to see one some time." Hermione gave a soft smile.

"That would be great, But what is a Movie?" Thorfinn asked.

"It's easier to explain after you see one." Hermione motioned him on up the street. Thorfinn followed her around corners across streets and finally to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Would you like to stop here for some food first?" Hermione asked.

"Nah let's get this over with goblins don't like to be kept waiting so if they are expecting us best to just get it over with. I'll buy you lunch after your choice of where." Thorfinn shrugged his wide shoulders, leading her from the pub out to the Wizarding streets of London.

Thorfinn true to his word did not linger at the bank and reopened his holding retrieved his Lordship ring, a ring that he promptly gave to Hermione And grabbing the brand new autocard. He had a bit taken out and exchanged into muggle bills and swept Hermione out of the bank as quickly as possible. Outside of the Bank Thorfinn paused, turning to Hermione.

"Do we need anything while in the Alley?" He asked.

"Well you will need clothes. I doubt anything is left from what you had before Azkaban even with magic. Speaking of, I need to start packing to move my things to one of your properties." Hermione shrugged.

"Then we will stop for only what I need for now." Thorfinn nodded Pulling her to Twilfitt and Tattings. She waited as the tailor on duty took measurements from Thorfinn, not lingering he quickly chose three new outfits, boxers, socks and a new pair of Dragon hide boots.

Hermione quietly followed the Hulking Man a bit on edge about them shortly being alone; she had not been alone with a man since Ron (a man who wasn't Kingsley or Harry). She was beginning to work herself up into a panic attack, hand shaking she clutched at her chest, eyes closed curling into herself up in her chair.

"Kærr, What's wrong, are you well? kærr Hermione!" Thorfinn yelled, she jerked up blinking into ice blue eyes. (Sweet, Beloved)

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Hermione spluttered, Her hand still clutched to her heart.

"Are you ok?" Thorfinn's dark blond eyebrows drew together in worry.

"Yes quite sorry nothing to fret over, Just needed a moment." Hermione gave a weak smile wishing she had worn her hair down to hide in. Confusion marred the man's face but he drew himself to his feet and offered her his hand.

"We're done here, how about some lunch?" He asked once she took the hand he offered. Pulling her from the shop quickly and back to the streets of muggle London.

Hermione pointed to a hole in the wall pizza shop and ordered a large meat lover to go, pizza box in hand they stepped out into the alley between the Buildings and Hermione Apperated them back to her little house. It wasn't much more of a cottage then a house, She entered first Thorfinn trailing behind her. Setting the box on the table she waved him into the kitchen, pulling two paper plates from her stash and plated up two slices for him and two for her. Rushing to her little cupboard of soda she pulled two cokes, popped one for her and sat the other on the table by his plate.

"Please sit, I hope you enjoy it." Hermione smiled softly sipping at her drink gingerly then picking up her Pizza and devouring the slice. Thorfinn joined her and quickly figured how the tab on the can worked from watching her, copied her small first tentative sip. The bubbles almost made him choke but the sweet flavor of the beverage was quite good. He quickly found the strange food she got them delicious He quickly devoured the proffered pieces before looking up to her.

"May I have a bit more this is quite good." He asked sheepish. Hermione gave the man a small smile sliding three more slices of pizza on his plate taking one for herself.

"Figured a big man like you would need more than two that's why I got the large glad you like it." Hermione said softly, finishing her meal tossing the paper plate in the trash and placing her can in the recycling. "I'm gonna go take a Bath, there is a spare bathroom if you would like to shower. There are clean towels there and use anything you would like in there." Hermione disappeared up to the Her bathroom. Quick as she could she slid into the almost scalding water just the way she liked it, And cried hard she was still suffering. The trauma she had put up with from the War and then later with Ron had left her raw and more alone than ever.

The war had changed Ron and not for the better like it had for Harry, After the funerals he took up drinking hard. At first it was not extreme, but slowly he spent less and less time without a drink in his hand. He got meaner and less understanding, more violent prone to flying off the handle more at her then anyone. And then the unthinkable one night he had cornered her wand to her throat threw her wand to the floor, dragging her into his room and raped her. It was her silent cries to Kreacher that rescued her and brought Harry barging in and throwing Ron out of the house and barred him from entering.

Hermione lay back reading her novel trying not to think of her panic attack earlier, the lavender bath salts soothing her migraine. Hermione never thought she would have to protect herself after being raped by marrying another Wizard. Stupid Wizard law would allow Ron to file a Request to force her to Marry him as they had intercourse. The law didn't care that it was not consensual, all that mattered was he had taken her Virginity and could force her to be his wife.

Quite grateful that Thorfinn agreed to take her as damaged as she was, she was at least safe from Ron. She would do her best to at least make his life comfortable, it was the least she could do as he allowed her to live free of Ron. Hermione knew she was hiding from the imposing man in her bathroom but could not bring herself to face him after her break down knowing what he must think of her. Coward not worthy, every self deprecating thing in the book…


	3. Chapter 3

Thorfinn enjoyed his hot shower it made him feel more human and his thoughts drifted to the woman who now wore his ring. He managed to find a razor to rid himself of his beard, glad to look like himself again. He changed into his new clothes and wandered the little house a bit and found himself in the back garden just smelling the open air.

He liked Hermione's little garden it smelled of rosemary and lilac and made him feel truly free,

He slumped into the bench at the edge of Hermione's little herb garden. He had to figure out where to take Hermione; he'd never step foot in Rowle Manor again, Hell he'd burn it to the ground first.

No, it was time to go back to the Tower, his mother's childhood home, a place he had not stepped foot in since her Death over a decade ago. It was the safest place to take his new bride to, the Wards alone were worth thousands. He rubbed his hands through his hair frustrated he would have to face his ache over his Mother, Soft foot falls caught his attention he looked up and saw the small form of Hermione tentatively join him outside. Her face was pale her eyes slightly puffy as if she had been crying, Fuck his sensitivity to his Mother's death he had to make the girl safe to ease her far worse pain.

He smiled as sweetly as he could; he did not want her to fear him or any interaction with him, she stepped as close as she dared.

"I have packed away all of my essentials for the morning, I…. I wish to take my books as well and was hoping for some help." Hermione said tentatively.

"Lead the way." Thorfinn stood with a slight nod. Hermione led him back to the living room where her personal books were shelved properly in over a dozen book cases; two large trunks stood waiting to receive the books.

"Featherlight charmed and Undetectable extension charm, Should fit them all." Hermione said moving to the shelves and began carefully storing book after work. Thorfinn cautiously followed her lead storing her books carefully in the trunks. He wanted to be cautious around Hermione he did not know the details of her past but what had been implied was bad enough for him to move carefully around her.

"Have you read every one of these books?" He asked, holding one of the books up. Hermione turned a speculative glance at him as if to gauge his reaction.

"Yes reading has always been one of my favorite things since I was young." Hermione replied softly.

"Yeah reading is a good way to avoid people." Thorfinn said lightly, continuing to pack the books away. Hermione made a soft non verbal sound of agreement. They spent several hours packing away the books, finishing just before lunch, Hermione made them a quick meal of chicken and rice. They finished out the afternoon of quiet listening to Hermione's muggle radio and packing the last of her personal things away.

The evening brought them getting to know each other, how they grew up what their families were like how isolated Hermione felt as a child. How Thorfinn was raised to take over his father's position in Voldemort's camp. They had reached a tentative truce they were together in this situation.

"It's late I'm going to bed, but we have yet to speak of our upcoming wedding and the arrangements we will need to start with." Hermione sighed.

"I am aware that this is very unorthodox but to be honest our time line is very short, I respect that you were placed in this situation where you had only one choice to protect yourself. Unfortunately this means we have little time to get to know one another before we are expected to be physical, I suggest we share a bed to help move along our relationship." Thorfinn replied.

"That is precisely what I was going to suggest, I am happy to know we are on the same page. I also think it prudent to engage in bonding activities such as travel, shopping, or even Dates." Hermione nodded agreeing.

"Let us get settled in the Tower tomorrow I will show you the place, And in the evening we go see one of the Movies you seem so keen on." Thorfinn grinned at her pleased she was not rejecting him outright.

"Sounds like a plan I am going up first join me in the Master bedroom when you are ready." Hermione nodded in assent disappearing. Thorfinn rose and secured all doors and windows before making his way to the room to join Hermione. He hesitated a moment seeing how small she looked in the bed comparatively to him that was. Quickly he removed his jeans leaving his Shirt and pants on and joined her in the bed laying flat on his back. Praying to all the gods he would fall asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione lay quietly as Thorfinn joined her in the large bed, it shifted her slightly as he weighed far more than she. She kept her back to him until his breath evened out and he started to softly snore. Hermione turned over to look at him; she had been quite intimidated by his size and looks at first. Thorfinn was a good looking bloke with an easy smile, He had also treated her gently all day he seemed to not want to scare or antagonize her.

His patience and gentle behavior had eased her throughout the day, she had not had such a stable day since living with Harry. She had only one anxiety attack today, an all-time low for her; she had been suffering these attacks since the war. They got worse after her relationship with Ron, his stalking and persistent threats scared her. Scared her to the point she had to take another man just to legally protect herself.

Thorfinn shifted in his sleep to his side facing her as if he heard her thoughts and wished to protect her from them, or distract her from them. Hermione relaxed herself a bit and allowed his body heat ease her into a light doze and eventually a restful sleep…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came too quick for Thorfinn the light streamed into the window and hit his face, he groaned rubbing a hand over his face. Pulling the cover up over his head he heard a sweet light laugh he blinked his eyes open and found Hermione curled up next to him on the bed. He could reach out and touch her face. She was so close.

"Too early back to sleep." He grumbled, voice gruff and deep.

"We have to move our stuff though." Hermione said softly Thorfinn groaned again sneaking his arm around her and pulled her to his chest for a snuggle.

"Ten more minutes." He closed his eyes and was granted another soft laugh, and a small hand on his chest.

He called it a win that she allowed him to touch her. He had no idea what her ex had done to her. It seemed severe enough to have her display anxiety attacks. He would be patient and let her learn to trust him, He had always been a push over when it came to the ladies. Thorfinn squeezed Hermione lightly to him before pulling away. He sat up stretching and popped his shoulder with a loud crack.

"Right let's get moving." Thorfinn started swinging himself up out of the bed. Hermione blinked lightly pulling her legs up to her chin watching him.

"You decided on where we would live already?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Yes we don't have much in the way of property so it was not too hard of a decision to make." Thorfinn shrugged.

"Would you allow me to have a new Familiar in the home." Hermione asked tentatively.

"What ever you would like it will be your home, What kind of familiar did you have in mind?" Thorfinn asked watching her slide out of the bed, Hermione stood picking up the small stack of clothes she had sat on the dresser.

"After My Cat Crooks was killed by My ex I have felt broken without him." Hermione said softly, pulling her jeans on.

"He killed your cat?" Thorfinn cocked his head stuned.

"Ron Hated Crookshanks, He wanted him dead from the moment I got him. He was a half Kneazle and never trusted Ron." Hermione sighed, shrinking her trunk of clothes and putting it in her pocket.

"Right well then let's hurry I will take you today to get you a new companion. It's the least I could do." Thorfinn insisted, walking out of the room to collect the other trunks that waited. Hermione joined him after a few moments she fidgeted waiting for him to tell her where they were going.

Thorfinn gathered her remaining trunks, shrinking them and stowing them in his pocket He looked up and noticed her unease with him again in two strides he crossed over to her and gathered her hands in his. Warm honey brown eyes blinked up at him in caution with a tinge of fear, Her ex had done a number on her she could hardly look at him without fear. A notion that just did not sit well with Thorfinn no woman should be afraid of her man, He now belonged to this tiny frail thing and he would always do his best for her. He bowed over their joined hands turning her hands to press courtly kisses to her knuckles on both hands.

"I know you don't know me yet minn sváss, But I am a Viking the moment we agreed to be wed your safety and happiness became my number one priority. You are my Betrothed, you will never fear backlash for anything you have wanted, You never have to fear my anger." Thorfinn sighed letting her hands drop from his and motioning her to follow him. (my sweet)

Hermione blinked at his change in demeanor. He had seemed so unsure on how to approach her she berated herself for placing him in that position, He was trying and she had shut down, He had uttered such sweet words encouragement and promise of safety. She hated her PTSD and Anxiety impulses it left her bereft of her courage. It left her Bereft of herself, she could no longer trust her instincts; they had failed her, She had very little choice in the matter. Thorfinn was her only chance to remain free of pureblood law.

Hermione followed the large man out to the back Garden, He patiently waited for her to join him, He held out his Hand palm up ready to Apparate them away. Hermione knew she could not stay there; the little house was not safe anymore. Finally Hermione joined him taking his hand softly threading her fingers in his, her head tipped down in embarrassment over her actions.

Thorfinn swung their joined hands up and kissed her hand before drawing her closer to him, and as gently as he could apperated them away.

Hermione blinked up when Thorfinn took a step back and gestured in front of them to the large Tower surrounded by crumbling walls.

"It's not much to look at it used to be part of an old fortress before my grandfather inherited it. Fraid all that is left is the tower; it's the only thing that has been well kept by the Family. I'll make sure the walls around the tower are reinforced tomorrow so your New familiar can have the run of the place. Come on with me I have to add you to the blood wards." Thorfinn tugged at Hermione's hand, taking her to the Door of the large tower. He paused at the door hesitating a moment wishing Hermione would react in some way, She had retreated inside herself refusing to look at him He lightly dropped Her hand.

Thorfinn pulled his wand from his sleeve. He cut a small cut on his pointer finger with a silent cut charm and pressed it to the door to renew the blood wards, He snatched up Hermione's hand and repeated the process with her. The large door glowed as it accepted her blood and swung open to the entryway.

"Welcome to the Tower." Thorfinn ushered Hermione into the house, closing the door behind them. Hermione shuffled into the house wringing her hands together.

Hermione looked around at the slightly dusty entry, bare of personality, Thorfinn slumped shoulders greeted her searching eyes.

He seemed uncomfortable in this place, shoulders slumped as he led her into the house and to a large bedroom. Waving his wand banishing the dust from every surface of the room , He sat Hermione's trunks on the table returning them to their normal size.

"We can figure out where to put your things later, for now let's go get that new familiar you want." Thorifinn sighed.

"It can wait, I think we need to talk." Hermione sighed sitting on the end of the bed. Thorfinn turned his eyes to her questioningly.

"I have been rather ungracious to you in all this. My brain has been scattered and not functioning like I normally would. I know you are trying hard for my sake and that irks me even more. My behavior is reprehensible." Hermione murmured wringing her hands

"No this is not your fault sínn sváss you have suffered much, My attitude is not your doing I do not like the Tower it reminds me of my Youth and of my Mother not all of my memories of this place are good. Forgive me." Thorfinn sighed shoving his hands into his pockets (my sweet).

"Oh I thought you were put off by my behavior." Hermione blinked at the tall man

"Nei, it's not you now come on I want to get the rooms dust free before we go get you a new Cat." Thorfinn gave Hermione a lopsided smile directing his clothing from one of the trunks and had it fly across the room and into the open Wardrobe. Hermione nodded slowly, tentatively sending her clothes to the other side of the large Wardrobe.

"Right suppose that should do for now there is a small Wizarding Village like Hogsmead it's on the edge of the forest , Our lands are surrounded by what muggles know as a national park the Tower is completely unknown let me do all the talking until I can teach you Sami." Thorfinn smiled softly at her.

"Oh so we are in Norway? Exactly how many languages do you know?" Hermione asked a bit taken aback.

"It's all routed from old Norse not too hard to speak the separate dialects enough to get by anyhow, Shall we?" Thorfinn shrugged, not answering walking out of the Master bedroom. Hermione scrambled to follow him.

Hermione followed Thorfinn through the tower and back to the main entry, He offered Hermione his arm for Apparition. Hermione took it quickly hoping he would open back up; he had shut himself up a bit since their arrival, not that she begrudged him that she was an emotional mess herself.

They landed in another Dusty entryway Thorfinn kept hold of her arm and escorted her out of an old manor.

"The Manor is ours too, technically, as far as anyone in the magic Village is concerned we live there. This is to prevent the Village from questioning the movements of the Family too much. It will add a layer of protection for you later when we come back. I will add some premises wards here just in case. Come the menagerie is not far from here we will grab some food for the tower while we are here best to stock up now we can have everything delivered. Perhaps we could also find an elf willing to work for us, The old place has been unattended for far too long Boggarts and Doxies are probably rampant." Thorfinn said as they walked down the path his posture improved a little as they walked.

They fell silent as they walked the short way in town. Thorfinn had been right. The little town was a sleepy little place like Hogsmede. Shops dotted here and there between the houses of all shapes. It was a sweet little Village nice to walk in her robes and her wand in site rather than hidden, It was quiet enough that she did not fear her appearance here would cause a stir. A little out of the way, cut off from Wizarding Britain they probably had little to no idea who she even was.

It was nice to be a person to be anonymous again the way she had been before the War, just another girl on the arm of a handsome man. The tough made her smile to herself just a bit, She had just wanted to feel normal after the war it caused her to shrink back into her shell, while Ron had soaked up all the attention berating her for being a bore.

That had only caused more tension between her and Ron, bickering more full on shouting matches the relationship she had once seen going to a wedding was full of nothing but loathing and hate. Harry surprisingly had been the one to point it out to her after catching Ginny in bed with another bloke. Harry had a revelation to Her that broke her, Since the battle of Hogwarts on top of his drinking Ron was sleeping with Lavender. At first the siblings played off their cheating and time spent together as brother and sister their partners none the wiser.

"Here it is they get great quality Familiars, it's where I got my first when I was a boy." Thorfinn said absently, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts casting her attention to the little shop.

"It's such a cute little place." She replied not sure what else to say as she had hardly paid any attention to where they were and where they had come from. Her words as flippant as they were true the shop was quite a cute little cabin with hand made curtains in the windows and Hand painted sign over the door.

Thorfinn pushed his way into the shop and was met by a small older witch who smiled and spoke softly in what Hermione assumed was welcome.

"Yes my wife is looking for a new Familiar to take home. She lost her school one recently and it broke her heart. We moved to my old family home from England to start fresh but she has no Sami. Can you please show us to the Kneazles?" Thorfinn replied, further confusing Hermione.

"Of course I'm Thyra please welcome to our little village." The woman repeated in English smiling brighter at the pair Hermione smiled softly back.

"Thank you I would be grateful for a new companion in our new home." Hermione returned softly.

"Not at all dear one come come the Kneazles are this way, why don't you tell me a bit about your former familiar and what you would like in a new one. I have Half kneazles full and just normal cats. " The elder woman said as she escorted them to the corner of the shop where the cat enclosure was.

"Crooks was a Half kneazle, one smart cookie too always knew more than everyone admitted. He always knew if something wasn't right. He was very independent and self serving and hunted when he was hungry and only ate the food I bought in the colder months. I guess he was a lot like I used to be in school. I think I'm more in need of someone who needs me as much as I need them, smart, more like an emotional service animal for me." Hermione answered the woman best she could.

"Yes wonderful, lets see now hmm…" The woman pondered to herself finally reaching out to pick up the most beautiful creature Hermione had ever seen, a tortoise shell Coat. The old woman handed the creature to Hermione; it happily accepted the new person with no complaint.

"She is one of my most calm. Her name is Revna, She's a bit clingy but usually when something isn't right. I think she may be exactly what you need." The old woman smiled as Hermione stroked the cat snuggling it close.

"She's a pretty one, What do you think Hermione is she calling to you?" Thorfinn said, scratching Revna's chin, casting Hermione a glance.

"Yes She is reaching out. She's curious, I think she wants to come with us." Hermione nodded with a small smile.

"Then We'll take her How much to get her set up?" Thorfinn stood straight again eyeing the old woman knowing full well that she was gonna gouge him.

"Well for Purebred Kneazle Like Revna 15 galleons pulse all the odds and ends you'll need your looking at 30 galleons today." Thyra smiled but Hermione frowned, shaking her head.

"That's to Much Thorfinn we have too much to buy for the house." Hermione returned the pretty cat to the old woman's arms.

"Bah, 25 galleons everything will be brought by elf to our place by 5 pm the cat comes with us, 5% off all owl ordered litter , food and treats for her for the rest of Revna's life." Thorfinn countered the old purveyor paused for a moment but grinned at the blond.

"You have a deal boy." Thyra smiled holding her hand out for Thorfinn to shake, they briefly shook deal struck, She thrust the cat back at Hermione and rushed to the back of the store Bringing a large Dragon hide Cat purse out to the front again. "My gift for such agreeable Haggling, was sold to me years ago, the elderly witch was hard up so I bought it intending to sell it for double the price I paid. No one ever wanted it but with the way you say you need a service animal and knowing how hard it is to leash train cats this may work better for you. You let your man take care of you dearie you bring Revna back from time to time and have tea with me." The older woman patted Hermione on the shoulder helping her settle the cat into the bag.

Hermione was stunned by this: the huge bag was worth far more than the galleons Thorfinn would be handing over to her. It was made for carrying around an animal. It was flared like a handbag with an open middle but was cushioned for the cat Revna curled up in the bag and lay quietly.

"This is perfect. Thank you for such a thoughtful gesture Thyra. I will of course be happy to come visit from time to time with Revna." Hermione smiled sweetly to the elder witch who patted her hand again then turned to Thorfinn and spoke in the language she had greeted them in.

`She has been through much?` Thyra asked, switching to Sami to not embarrass the girl.

`More than even I know she has fallen on hard times and needed protection, I felt she needed a companion lord knows being back we could both use the company." Thorfinn nodded, handing the money over to the elder witch.

`Not many of our tribe left boy I will ask the others to help keep the girl safe. She is being hunted by a man what's he look like?" Thyra asked.

"Tall Red Haired. I'll try and send a picture later back with the elf you send with the cat things. Let the other elders know I may not always be able to get away. Her protection is more important to me than anything. We are to wed next week in London. Once that is done I will tell her of our people scattered here and make the introductions then. She knows little about me, I was her last choice for a bridegroom." Thorfinn smiled lopsided at the elder woman he had known his whole life.

He turned back to Hermione who stood smiling softly into the large bag on her shoulder she was petting the cat in the carrying bag. It was the first true smile he had seen on her face. She turned her eyes back to him having felt his eyes on her he smiled softly she blushed and frowned, tucking the bag on her Shoulder bowed her head to him in shame, a move he did not like.

"Come we still need to visit the food shop before we turn back to the house." Thorfinn said softly, waiting for her to take his arm he held out for her to take. Thyra laughed softly at his struggle to be patient to the small woman.

`Gentle Thor Gentle she's in a new place she needs reassurance and care. We know you are capable of caring for her properly so do it.` Thyra teased waving them out of her shop.

"It was sweet of her to give us the bag, its full dragonhide Ukrainian Ironbelly unless I'm mistaken it will last for generations." Hermione said softly, running her hand over the scaled bag.

"Probably right Dragons were revered here a long time ago afraid I don't know much about Dragons, I'm not a smart one like you I didn't take Care of Magical Creatures I was too Quidditch mad at the time." Thorfinn nodded, gave her a small sideways smile and escorted her into another shop where he spoke to a man behind a counter in the same language he has spoken to Thyra in.

`Need to get by weekly food packages sent back up to the Elf delivered to the front door Lev.` Thorfinn smiled broadly at the other man.

`Thor my friend your back! Who is the pretty one on your arm.` Lev replied coming around the counter and slapping Thorfinn on the back before glancing at Hermione.

`My bride you ass so eyes to yourself, long story too long been in England too long to tell everything.` Thorfinn sighed at his oldest friend.

`Right sorry mate, it's been too long since you were away from us. I'll expect the whole story when you are settled back in and your girl doesn't appear to be a frightened mouse. I get the deliveries set back up for the normal rate every two weeks with no sweat. Any package preference lord knows you don't cook much what about your girl?` Lev asked, tossing his reddish blond hair over his shoulder walking back around the counter and writing in his book.

`Got the impression not much more than me we could use an elf any strays in town?` Thorfinn replied, handing Lev his Auto card so the other man could set up the deposit from his accounts.

`Now that you ask there is one living on scraps from passersby over by the old graveyard. Perhaps she may work for you she has no local lingo appears english only.` Lev shrugged, tapping his wand to Thorfinn's card and wrote again in the book before handing it back.

`Expect the Itemized at the first of next month if anything looks off you let me know.` Lev smiled trying to smile at Hermione who stood looking down at her feet, hand tucked In Thorfinn's elbow standing as close as she could to him.

`Thanks Lev I'll see you at the pub soon.` Thorfinn smiled, putting his card back in his wallet and turned with Hermione to leave the shop.

"Sorry bout That Lev's English is awful sounds like a seal when he tries it quicker to just talk to him in Sami. He did tell me there may be a elf looking for a new home." Thorfinn shrugged as he closed the shop door and pointed in the direction of the old Graveyard. Hermione smiled briefly, barely a tip of her mouth up.

"He's a friend of yours?" She asked, hesitating slightly.

"Grew up here with him so more like a brother, spent most of my summers here as a little boy." Thorfinn smiled gesturing to the little town with his free hand.

Hermione's eyes light up a little looking at the little town a bit harder.

"This must have been an amazing place for two troublesome boy's to grow up in just wandering and exploring I imagine." Hermione pondered.

"Yeah it was quite the place learned to hunt and fish and how to track and trap animals, Lev's Dad let us tag along everywhere he went. Always including me always wanted two son's said I may as well be his spent more time with Lev at their place then home in the Tower." Thorfinn said softly his eyes grew a bit reminiscent at his words, he fell silent again as they drew near the Graveyard. A small fine boned Elf puttered around cleaning the graves, she turned as they drew near and flashed bright green Eyes at Hermione.

"Dobby…" Hermione gasped blinking swiftly to clear the tears away seeing the female version standing in front of her. "I'm sorry your eyes reminded me of an old friend." Hermione whipped the tears away to stare in the face of an elf that looked so like Harry's revered elf friend.

"Miss knew my brother?" The she elf squeaked her voice much lighter than Dobby's had been.

"Yes I'm sorry I'm being quite rude, Dobby saved my life a few years ago…. He died for me and my friends got us to a safe place." Hermione blinked back the tears that threatened Revna mowed loudly in Hermione's bag and popped her head out yowling at her new mistress who smiled at the cat scratching at her chin.

"I see Miss I has not heard my brother was gone Thank you, He would has loved to know yous called him friend. My name is Libby please May I know yours?" The elf smiled Her English almost perfect but for the odd extra s on you.

"Hermione, It is wonderful to meet you Libby. I wish my friend Harry were here. He would love to know that Dobby had family." Hermione smiled.

"The Great Harry Potter was so kind to my silly brother." Libby replied, And it struck Hermione why this elf was here alone.

"You were tossed out of your Family when Dobby was freed weren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Miss is smart. Yes, Mistress Malfoy asked me to leave. She shared with me that the master would be displeased with accidentally freeing Dobby; he would seek to make an example out of me. She kindly tossed one of her nice silk gloves to me by accident and handed me a small bag of money so I would be able to eat." Libby smiled.

"Seems like Lucius underestimated his own wife some Slytherin that man was, I am glad to know Narcissia was able to Free you so smartly. You could go back. Lucius is in Azkaban, she would welcome you back I'm sure." Hermione said her voice now the loudest Thorfinn had ever heard it. Libby shook her head sadly.

"Once an elf is freed from a Family they may never return its part of the binding Magic between an elf and their Family. Only a strong and Smart Elf could have survived log without a master. Libby must Have both in spades." Thorfinn explained eyeing the healthy elf.

"I was lucky Sir I was able to fulfill bits and pieces here and there getting my need for magic in temporary places, My speech is just one of my talents that appeal to people even if only for a short time. While I do miss my Mistress I am happy knowing she thought well enough about me to protect me. That is enough for me Miss Hermione " Libby said proudly. Hermione beamed at the little elf.

"It seems to me Libby that we could come to an arrangement Permanent if you would like, Hermione and I just moved here and neither one of us cook well enough long term and the house is quite big and needs a lot of work just to clean it up. Hermione does owe your Brother her life and she would like knowing you were off the streets and have a home. What do you say?" Thorfinn sunk down crouching in front of the little elf and holding his hand out.

"I want a forever Family Sir Miss Hermione has a need for someone to look after her, Dobby told stories of Harry Potter's Hermione Granger." Libby countered watching Thorfinn closely.

"Yes and Hermione would expect to treat you fairly giving you days to do as you like no work, Ideally she would want to pay you but how about an exchange instead. I offer you a New clean uniform for everyday you work for us I insist on three at the least, A room of your choosing anywhere you like in the house you would earn this by keeping the house this includes Cleaning, cooking, Laundry, Tea service and small things for us if we need 5 days a week two days off of your choosing, Big projects like redecorating I will insist on paying you one galleon an hour you work on it?" Thorfinn offered the little elf.

"I will work 6 days a week but will prepare meals for my day off in advance, this I will do on the condition that you add 1 galleon a week for this preparation, They will be simple things that just need to be heated up I will of course prepare instructions. I agree to the everyday tasks and your Big project pay but insist it not exceed a few hours a day. I do not want to work on something all day and end up with 24 galleons that is too much." Libby shivered.

"Agreed we can also re-negotiate at a late date if you feel we have not given enough compensation for these big projects, they may be week long but will not ask you to do more than I am a day." Thorfinn nodded, Libby smiled nodding and shook his large outstretched Hand. A bright light shone around the little elf and Thorfinn's hand in a beat it was there and gone. Hermione was a bit stunned that Thorfinn had haggled with the elf and not forced anything unfair on her, No indeed his first offer was most generous allowing her a uniform and a place to sleep of her own. Hermione had come so far in understanding how the creatures thought she felt as long as they were happy to make their own terms she was happy for them. It had taken Kreature a while but he had taught her about House elf culture.

"Well then now I think it's time for us to go back to the house eh." Thorfinn asked, rising to his feet, asking her opinion. Hermione blinked up into his icy blue eyes and for a moment she could breathe again. His eyes reminded her of glaciers, a cool quiet force of Nature that would bend to no one. They danced warmly for her offering her a reprieve, She nodded to him not trusting herself to speak and followed him back to the manor on the outskirts of the little village. Hardly paying any attention to him Explain to Libby this was a front to hide their true home, and that this was to protect her. No she wandered back to the master bedroom setting the large bag down on the credenza removing Revna allowing the Cat to run off and explore her new home, Hermione allowed herself to flop on the bed and allow herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke feeling better then she had in days, the sun was still up but lower then it had been.

“Libby.” Hermione called softly, the little elf popped into the room right next to her.

“Mistress how can Libby help you?” The little elf bowed.

“How long was I asleep for Libby?” Hermione asked about setting up more.

“Mistress has slept most of the day. Master said to let Mistress rest, Libby will have dinner ready soon and Mistress should clean up.” Libby popped away leaving Hermione alone. Pulling herself from the bed she pulled open the wardrobe and laughed a bit. Thorfinn's huge boots made her shoes look like children’s shoes. Giggling to herself she pulled a pair of her leggings and her favorite purple top thick socks and slipped her house shoes on on the stone floors of the tower were a must. 

Hermione went in search of Thorfinn trying to familiarize herself with the tower, she found him in the large sitting room in the lounge Revna on his lap as he idly scratched her head as he read through a huge ledger.

“Seems like she likes you.” Hermione hesitated by the door. Thorfinn blinked up from the huge leather bound book and glanced in the direction of the door.

“Good your up did you sleep well?” Thorfinn asked, giving her a brief smile.

“Yes quite well thank you, I’m sorry I slept the day away. What are you looking over?” Hermione curiously asked, stepping closer to the sofa where he sat. 

“Ah this is just the records for the Rowle family holdings, Everything I need to know about everything we have. Stocks, assets ect, just trying to see if there is anything worth keeping.” Thorfinn said softly.

“Oh would you like a second pair of eyes, I always had a head for numbers. I loved Arithmancy at school.” Hermione hesitated shuffling her feet a bit.

“That's alright luv I’m not looking at anything too difficult even a dolt like me can see that something needs to be done about Rowle Manor.” Thorfinn frowned slightly at the prospect of going to the damn manor again.

“I didn't mean to imply that you were dumb in any way! Oh shit why can’t I keep my stupid mouth shut.” Hermione flung her hands to her mouth covering it, tears pooling in her eyes, Thorfinn jumped up the book landing with a thud and the Cat yowled in protest and rushed over to her pulling her hands from over her mouth and holding them gently in his.

“No I didn't mean it in that way shit I’m sorry, You are always welcome to call me a dumb ass Alföðr Knows I am. No, it's the Manor I want to watch the foul building burn and It has been all that I can think about since we got back. I never meant to take my foul temper out on you by implying that your Opinion was less warranted or less valuable than my own. I loathe that place with every fiber of my being. I’m sorry Kærr.” Thorfinn insisted, hating himself more and more for the tear that rolled down her cheek. 

“It’s ok Thorfinn, it's going to take a while for us to learn about each other. We need time to get to know each other. I’m sorry for my end I know our situation is not ideal. I bring a lot of emotional baggage into your life. How about we go eat dinner? Libby should be done with dinner. You can tell me about the Manor and why you hate it so.”Hermione offered softly moving back to walk to the dining room. 

“We both have a lot to learn Kærr, Forgive me. The past weighs heavy on us both.” Thorfinn sighed, following her to the dining room. They sat together as Libby brought out their lunch a nice French onion soup with thick roast beef sandwiches. 

“As you may have guessed I was raised between this home and Rowel Manor, My father was the worst sort of person often taking his anger out on my mother and myself. He was cruel. He forced my mother to swear an unbreakable vow to the Dark Lord swearing me to his service when I finished Hogwarts, it was then he freed us and allowed us to live here in the tower. Mother was a frail woman, the magic of the unbreakable vow was tainted. She did not want me to be a Death Eater but had to swear that it was what she wanted.” Thorfinn began eating his sandwich. 

“As you can imagine, having feuding Parents was no way to grow up. We got lucky. Father passed away just before my third year he had talked his way out of jail after Voldemort's Fall. In short we ended up staying here more than at the Manor, the only Memories I have from the manor are pain and hate. I'd really like to watch the damn place burn.” Thorfinn said between bites of food. 

“I see being raised by your mother did nothing to improve your manners at a table.” Hermione said, sniffing at him.

“Yea Ma raised a proper heathen sorry Kærr, you're stuck with me.” He laughed and a teasing grin spread over his face. 

“Well I suppose I didn’t expect my Viking Husband to have much in the way of manners to begin with.” Hermione returned his grin with a devilish grin of her own. Causing Thorfinn to throw his head back and laugh, laugh louder and deeper then she had ever heard. 

The rest of their meal was enjoyed quietly with only lite chatting about the little village, and the things Thorfinn and Lev got up to as boys. Hermione enjoyed hearing about the antics of the two boys who ran wild.

“I always loved stories of adventure and magic as a child, I grew up wishing magic was real. But my Parents were very Modern in their raising of me, I am so lucky that for me Magic is very real But it cost me a lot.” Hermione said a bit bitterly when they had finished their food and made their way to the sitting room to talk more.

“Your family is all Muggle correct?” Thorfinn prompted.

“Not anymore, I have no one left Because of the Statue Of secrecy only my Mother and Father were allowed to know about me being a witch, Cousins I had been close with grandparents were all pushed away because I could not tell them what I was. By my Second Year of school I stopped going to family vacations with my extended family, they began to forget about me all together it's part of the statute a charm really if I were to see any of them I would be a vague recollection of a family member of no Import. It was hard after I lost my parents. I lost my only connection to my Muggle relations.” Hermione sighed.

“Seems we are both the last of our respective families, we both had rough early lives. There have been marriages that start with less.” Thorfinn teased Hermione a bit.

“History seems to be full of that. All we can do is try a little each day and see the other person for who they are and just accept it. I don’t condemn you for your past, you were forced into action for your own survival.” Hermione smiled sadly.

“One day at a time eh?” Thorfinn nodded.

“One day at a time.” She replied leaning back further and watching the fire dance in the fireplace……...


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday found Hermione waiting in an antechamber furnished like a sitting room, with multiple sofas and armchairs in the Ministry seated next to Harry on the largest Sofa, Thorfinn had left with Kingsley to file the correct paperwork to stop Ron’s injunction. Her wedding to Thorfinn had been quick and slightly painful due to the viking tradition of blood tieing, an ancient practice that would help cement her place as Thorfinn’s wife (at least among the elderly Wiz A move that Kingsley suggested).. 

A bit stunned running her finger over the bandage that now rested around her left wrist as a ceremonial offering, the wound had to heal alone so it left a scar. Her honeymoon would officially start after the hearing today as the injunction Ron had filed included a clause to verify the last male to sleep with her was indeed him. Fortunately the test for this only showed the last person she shared a bed with in this case Thorfinn, a sweet little bribe to a ministry spell crafter got them that information. Hence the quick rescue of Thorfinn from Azkaban and their sharing of a bed for a full week. 

“I think she is the prettiest cat I have ever seen.” Harry laughed scratching Revna’s chin who lounged on his lap.

“She’s an attention whore, She does the same to Thorfinn makes him cosset her and fawn all over her. She’s brought me out of a panic attack twice though so I think getting her was the correct thing.” Hermione mused back to her friend.

The door to the Anti chamber opened and in Walked in the Weasleys, Arthur , Molly, Ron, and Ginny who glared at her clamoring into the chamber and sitting across the room from her and Harry, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Thorfinn and Kingsley join them right on the Weasleys tail.

Hermione was secretly pleased Thorfinn had cleaned up now, sporting his hair still long but shaved on the sides like the movies depicted, he had even allowed her to braid his hair. He wore a nice jeans button up shirt with a deep bloody red vest over it, Black dragon hide boots, dress shirt sleeves rolled over his large forearms, icy blue eyes stood out on the hard lines of his face. He was clean shaven and wore a silver cuff with runes in his left ear. He looked like the Viking Berserk he was he looked ready to rape and pillage his way through London. Hermione was pleased to see the angry blotchy red face of Ron pale at Thorfinn’s dramatic appearance. Thorfinn grinned at her when he had turned towards her and Harry, Big Dork that he was. Sitting elegantly next to her with a cool glare over his face, Pureblood mask of blank disinterest. 

Hermione relaxed once she felt the heat radiating off of Thorfinn, his thighs pressed right against her’s, Revna chose that moment to climb back to her Mistress’s knee and sit prettily on her lap. 

“Kærr brúðr.” Thorfinn said gruffly, snatching her hand up and linking his fingers with hers (sweet wife).

“ Minn verr.” She tipped her head to the side and smiled softly at the man (My Husband). A recited term Thorfinn had coached her to respond with for this day. 

“Thank you for meeting me here Lord Potter, Lord Rowle, Lady Rowle, Arthur, Molly, Ronald, Ginevera, as you know Ronald has filed a very serious claim with the Wiz, Ronald claims Hermione consented to sleeping with him before legal marriage. Now I know we all wish to guide to the letter of the law, now on the night in question Hermione was taken by Lord Potter’s elf and transported directly to my office given veritaserum and questioned with myself Lord Potter and Sue Bones about the validity of this statement. Hermione did not give consent to Ronald that night nor any other time in fact according to her statement that they never really dated, only spent time together with either Lord Potter and the rest of the Weasley Family. Hermione furthers that Ronald never pursued nor asked her to formally join with him. While working with myself and Lord Potter, Hermione uncovered an old marriage law that will be announced next week. The stipulations of this law would allow All Death Eaters freedom had we not found it and were able to amend it before it came into effect the whole of the Wizarding world would likely have had more death. Lord Rowle has been working with us in conjunction to this new law to weed out those who like himself were forced to join Voldemort, This is how He and Hermione reacquainted. And as you see are the first new happy couple to come from this law, as she was one of the instigators of finding this Law I felt it right to allow their marriage a week early in hopes her example would push everyone to see that not all Death eaters are killers by choice.” Kingsley spun this lovely Yarn for Arthur mainly (he was the only reasonable one among the quartet). 

“Ridiculous story Minister. “Ginny sneered.

“Indeed.” Her mother agreed.

“That bitch is lying, she agreed to sleep with me! By rights she’s mine!” Ron yelled.

“Minister do you have the affidavit of Vertiserum administered to Hermione?” Arthur asked politely, Kingsley handed over the paper. Arthur glanced over the sheet reading the results of the test. “ I see, Son this is a legal account of you forcing yourself on Hermione. If you pursue your stance, you will face time in Azkaban for unlawful line theft, Kingsley would allow Ronald to be questioned under Veritaserum at this time. I want the whole truth recorded.” Arthur added handing the minister the paper back and frowning at his youngest. 

“Yes we can get Sue in here quick as a wicket, Harry would you do us the honor. We will wait until you return.” Kingsley smiled, sitting in the Middle of the room in an armchair smiling at the Newlywed couple and asked brightly. “Have you decided where you will take your honeymoon yet?” 

“We keep bouncing back and forth between Alaska and the Caribbean, I want somewhere warm. Thorfinn wants cold, but I keep telling him our home is in one of the coldest countries we need somewhere warm. But does my man listen?” Hermione laughed sweetly in a teasing manner.

“I'm a Nord luv. We don't do hot climate, Women can't reason with them.” Thorfinn smiled back a dazzling display of straight white teeth. A snort came from the Weasley’s Ginny had screwed up her face and scowled evilly at the Pair across the room, Ron seethed his face blazing red in his anger.

Hermione kept her attention to Thorfinn and Kingsley; they had spent so much time perfecting the ‘story’ and getting to know one another enough to pass as having a relationship. The last week had given Hermione and Thorfinn time to get comfortable and have a united front. Thorfinn had helped Her get enough courage to face Ron, she knew Thorfinn was on her Side and would be with her.

She lost herself a bit in the inane chatter with Kingsley, she startled a bit when the door opened and in popped Sue Bones carrying a vial, followed by Harry. 

“As Head Auror it is my job to insure the Potion is administered and the questioning is within legal means, Susan as standing Head of the DLME is here to witness and maintain legality. She Will be recording the entire thing starting with gathering the names of all assembled. Susan.” Harry said stately.

“Correct.” Sue smiled conjuring a quill and parchment. “Good morning everyone, Minister Kingsley Shaklebolt, Auror Lord Harrold Potter, Lord Thorfinn Rowle, Lady Hermione Rowle, Mr Arthur Weasley, Mr Ronald Weasley, Mrs Molly Weasley, Miss Ginevera Weasley, Check now if you would Mr Ronald Weasley please drink the contents of this.” Sue smiled holding out the Vial towards Ron. 

Ron stared at the vial in Sue’s hands almost glaring at the inanimate object as if it personally offended him. Before snatching it up and draining the vile from her hand and slamming the contents.

“Wonderful now Mr Weasley, Can you state your full name for the records please.” Sue said happily.

“Ronald Billius Weasley.” Ron stated dully.

“Excellent now would you tell us about the night you Raped Hermione.” Sue asked bluntly.

“Mother said I had to get the Mudblood pregnant; it would force her to be married to me. I would get me a wife she would take care of my needs, to cook and clean and raise the kid. And I would not have to do anything".Ron answered blandly.

"So you intentionally raped a witch just to have a wife. Why?" Sue blinked stunned.

"The love potion was not working on the bitch had to come up with a plan b. She wasn't buying that I wanted to date her,she hardly ever let her guard down after the war. Needed her to get knocked up and stop being a prude." Ron stated. 

"So you had help with this plan?" Sue asked, writing on the parchment.

"Course I'm pants at potions, Mum's the brewer. She's made it enough to try and help us make Hermione and Harry part of the fold. That's what we have had planned since Ginny was old enough." Ron continued.

“So not only did you Rape Hermione, but you forcibly fed her Potions to make her fall in love with you, all with help from your mother and Sister. Was anyone else in on this plan?” Sue asked, angry.

“Yeah how else were we supposed to get the lives we wanted you always were slow Bones.” Ron practically sneered 

“I think that is all I need. Hermione would like to know how long he has been dosing you?” Susan asked, turning to the witch in question.

“Pretty sure its been since fourth year, little did he know I had taken to regularly drinking Potion reversal since the twins started experimenting with stuff. I never knew when they would try to prank me.” Hermione states sadly shaking her head at Ron.

“Stupid bitch I knew she was doing something!” Molly snarled glaring at Hermione.

“Molly, how could you take advantage of Hermione and Harry like that.” Arthur asked, stunned.

“Sweet simpering Arthur you're bleeding heart would never allow you to have a proper job to give your family what they deserved I was so stupid to a marry you, You were supposed to be your Uncles Heir and inherit his money and Position. I had to do something to ensure that my children would never have to work a day, Bill and Charlie were always too much like you even my sweet Percy took after you in the end, The twins were a joke, No Ronald and Ginny were my last hope.” Molly Weasley snarled, crossing her arms uncaring that she was raging in front of the minister of Magic.

“I cannot even start to fathom this. I thought I knew you, Minister. I would like to formally disinherit Ginny and Ron and annul my marriage to Molly. Furthermore, I wish to go speak to my uncle about kicking them out of my family.” Arthur stood crossing over to where Hermione and Thorfinn sat and addressed Hermione. “I thought this was all a misunderstanding and that you misunderstood Ron’s intent, I thought he loved you. I am so ashamed that I thought so little about you, I am happy you found peace from my Son with this man.” He sat in the chair across from Kingsley a show of support toward Hermione.

“Yes Indeed, Auror Potter please place these three under arrest for Conspiracy. We shall add all the counts once we investigate everything these three. Your initial statement will be enough for the Wiz therefore you do not have to appear in court Lady Rowle. I will ensure justice is done.” Susan glared at Harry as he happily disarmed and bound the remaining Weasley’s together.

“Right Off I pop, Mione see you soon, Thorfinn take care of her.” Harry beamed almost skipping away to start processing the trio. Susan followed Harry from the room seething in anger.

“Wonderful that has been settled I will personally see to the Paperwork to remove the injunction based on the evidence we have seen here. Will you be returning home for the time being?” Kingsley smiled at Hermione. She had won; she no longer had to answer summons to the Wiz for the injunction. 

“Thank you Minister, yes I do wish to get home please excuse Us.” Hermione beamed, scooping Revna up and placing the Cat into her bag, Before tugging on Thorfinn’s hand.

“My beloved is impatient. I promised her Lunch while we were here.” Thorfinn smiled standing and allowing Hermione to tug him away He laughed the whole way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione swept past Thorfinn and ran up to the master bedroom to fret. Hermione was many things, smart, tenacious, naive, and a champion fretter.

While she was no virgin she was conscious of the fact she was no virgin, But she had no practical knowledge, Sure she was a girl that once had a fondness for Trashy romance novels. Ron had taken the one chance for her to find love and marry that man, she was forced to find a man who would protect her. And she Found Thorfinn her work with Kingsley to gather the total recount of Voldemort’s following, they had questioned the least violent followers. 

The large Viking had surprised her the last few weeks. He had joked and shown himself to be a sweet warm person who helped her with her anxieties. Just Yesterday she had an anxiety attack and found herself pressed into Thorfinn’s chest, he rubbed her back soothingly.

And now she had to become even more Physical with him, Hermione was afraid of the next part though. Truthfully she was scared out of her mind, Her only experience was being raped. And that worried her and made her feel awful at the same time Thorfinn had been nothing but kind to her. 

She Was ashamed of herself for her feelings about this, Quietly gathering her favorite night dress and entering the master bath and locked herself inside the bathroom.  
Hermione drew herself a super hot bath the way she liked it, Sprinkling honeysuckle bath salts into the steaming water. She loved the huge bath in the master Bathroom, it was an old ground bath carved Marble with silver fixtures inlaid around the lip of the large tub.

Stepping in the Bath She allowed herself to relax fully, the heat stinging her wound only slightly, letting the water carry her she tried to calm herself down. Unfortunately she Knew that the Law that now protected her would also force her to share a bed with her rather large Husband. It was her wedding night and she had nothing to show Thorfinn in appreciation for everything he had done.

A knock on the Door startled her out of her thoughts.

“Yes.” She prompted.

“We need to talk, would you join me?” Thorfinn’s deep tones asked lightly. 

“Sure um Give me a little bit I’ll be right out.” Hermione replied her voice squeaking slightly. Hermione stood from the tub dried herself and Quickly Dressed bound her wrist again, Her hair wrapped in a towel, and drew her robe over her Negligee in reality her best slip dress. 

She reentered the Master bedroom stepping softly into her house slippers, a must for the Towers stone floors.

Thorfinn sat on the Bench at the end of the bed, hands folded together, his good hand laid over the bandage on the other, his blue eyes pierced her heart. His dress shirt was unbuttoned, having cast his vest to the side, his dress shirt hung open showing his white undershirt and the tattoo it hid from her eyes.  
He had never let her see even this much of his tattoo before, He usually had it covered completely.

“Please sit with me, There is much we need to speak of.” Thorfinn sighed softly. 

“Would you like me to undo your hair as we talk.” Hermione asked softly.

“If that would help you then please.” Thorfinn nodded, Shifting slightly turning his back towards her. Hermione walked over untied the braid in his hair and began slowly unwinding his thick hair.

“I have things to share about my family. Part of the reason I chose the tower was not just for its seclusion. This is the last established Viking safe hold left, our numbers are few My mother was the last of her line. In me lies the last of the Yalva blood, it’s an old lineage. The last of my People live in the village I brought you here to protect you, where I had the most ability to safeguard you. Now that I’m Back I have to Take up my family Mantle.” Thorfinn sighed, rubbing his hands together as Hermione gently raked her nails over his scalp. 

“And what does that entail Thorfinn.” Hermione hummed gently; it was easier for her to have a serious conversation with him playing with his long locks soothing for them both.

“A ceremony and branding a new Tattoo over my heart, to symbolize a new beginning. The other shows my past or Hel as is written, the new one would show my path as a warrior ascending to Valhalla among the other Warriors and Valkyries. I was hoping you would allow me to use your likeness for the Valkyrie that will sit on my heart?” Thorfinn asked, slipping from between her fingers and kneeling in front of her head bowed hair falling over his shoulders. 

“Mmme?” She squeaked as his hand gently reached for her hand that bore his ring.

“Who better then my Wife?” He replied kissing the blue stone nestled on her hand then continued. “I chose this ring because it was my maternal Grandmother's; she was much like you, chose to fight for my clan, a warrioress who was beaten down much like you were. My grandfather saw to her freedom and asked for her hand with this very ring. They very much loved one another and had my mother together, when they died my mother fell prey to my Father. But she kept the ring in hopes that I could be a different man than my father. I wished to give you something fitting for a warrior and my Grandmother was a fierce loving woman. Allow me the honor of your likeness, I swear to you I will never give you cause to regret it.” He asked again formally hoping she would allow him the gift.

“It will be there forever.” Hermione said blankly a bit stunned by the information he piled on her.

“Exactly a show of my commitment to your safety and happiness, I know our marriage was arranged but I want us to grow to care for one another even if you never love me I wish to always know your thoughts and feelings. Even if you only ever grow to care for me that is a friend then that is enough for me.” Thorfinn glanced up into warm brown eyes hoping to spark something in her.

The hand not held in his curled over her own heart, a small tear rolled down her face. When she noticed his eyes boring into hers she smiled softly and leaned down to press a swift soft kiss to his lips. 

Hermione felt such relief that her fears about their marriage and wedding night were just that fears. In one go Thorfinn eases her mind showing her devotion and determination in his request.

“Yes if that would make you Happy then please feel free to use my likeness.” Hermione quickly assured sweeping herself back to a standing position. Thorfinn grinned getting to his feet and gathering Hermione up and into a bare hug swinging her about. 

“Thank you My Wife you will not regret it.” He laughed, finally setting her on her feet, the towel from her hair had been flung off her head. Her partially dried hair dangled limply and she laughed heartily at his excitement. “I am a lucky man to have such a Beautiful Wife.” He added and surprised her again kissing her soundly on the lips. This was not the chaste soft kiss he pressed on her at their wedding sealing their bond, no this had heat and passion to it her knees trembled. Her hands found his shoulders as she melted into the kiss, his forehead pressed into hers as he broke the kiss.

“That was rather, unexpected Minn verr, I know I am not pure but I hope I won't disappoint you.” Hermione blushed her hands coming to rest on Thorfinn’s chest, pretty ducking her eyes, his fingers forced her chin back up.“Aldregi” Thorfinn growled and captured Hermione’s lips in another searing kiss. “I know we must consummate our marriage tonight but I do not want you to fear my touch. If I go too quickly or am too rough please let me know.” He breathed, breaking the kiss again, this time his arms loosening their hold around her so they stood equally again. (Never) 

Hermione in a bolder move than she would have ever given herself credit for, She slipped her robe from her shoulders exposing her slip dress. Thorfinn watched as she exposed her creamy skin to his eyes, He shed his dress shirt exposing his wide shoulders. Tenderly he took Hermione’s hand and led her to sit on the bed, her shoulders shook slightly and he marveled again at her bravery. 

“I will not hurt you Kærr.” He whispered, pulling her in for another kiss, pulling her to straddle him enjoying the feel of her pulled flush to him. Thorfinn knew one thing he would never hurt this woman but first he was going to make love to her…..


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke slowly from a deep exhausted sleep. She blinked slowly and a large wide bare chest came into focus, the Tattoo over the left shoulder proclaimed her in bed with her husband. Hermione was slow to understand that she too was naked and sore but not the pain of being raped, this was a sweet soreness and a satisfied ache. It caused her a momentary flashback of what had caused her current embarrassment. 

Thorfinn had positively ravished her last night before she could slow their joining down. He had her flat on her back slip all but torn from her body and his tongue was lapping at her, She was ashamed that she had lost herself completely begging and whimpering under him. Thorfinn was relentless as inventive and focused as the men in the trashy romance novels she had loved before Ron’s Violation. 

That thought completely woke her, Hermione attempted to remove Thorfinn’s arm from around her but as normal it was a steel vice pinning her to the bed.

“Are You trying to escape again, love?” Thorfinn’s voice whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“No, I need to go to the Bathroom.” Hermione Squeaked as Thorfinn nuzzled her neck.

“Hurry back my love.” Thorfinn grunted, pulling his arm from around her waist and letting her escape into the bathroom. She managed to scoop up something from the floor hoping to cover herself with it as she escaped. 

Dragging what turned out to be Thorfinn's tank top, Splashing water on her face and trying to wash her embarrassment away.

Hermione peared at herself trying to see herself the way Thorfinn had described her last night during their activities. She blushed completely red again unable to wave the thoughts of their first night as a married couple. Sighing and drying her hands and face before reentering the bedroom and faceing her Husband.

Sliding softly back into the bed she faced Thorfinn, he stretched out his arm and hauled her closer.

“Morning.” Thorfinn opened his eyes and smiled softly at her.

“Good morning, Are we going to go on an actual honeymoon or are we going to stay home?” Hermione blushed lightly.

“We will go wherever you wish, but first we must attend the new moon ceremony. I must officially take head of my lineage, I must have the tattoo placed during this time and present you as my wife. It's a bit chauvinistic in nature but it’s tradition the clan are few and are not long but well it’s important to me. Mum would have wanted me to do this years ago. I should have the year after she died.” Thorfinn said softly twisting one of Hermione’s curls in his fingers.

“The new moon is in two days, What do I need to do?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Just come with me, You don’t need to actively do anything the old practices are gone. What is left is more of a party, a gathering of those of us that are left.” Thorfinn smiled a bit sadly at the thought.

“Time does that to traditions, Religions, even empires. I will do my best to participate in this gathering.” Hermione smiled taping Thorfinn’s cheek tenderly.

“I know you will, you already do me proud.” He Beamed back at his wife tucking her back into his arms. 

They lay lazily in bed talking lightly for the rest of the day snacking on the offerings Libby brought them, food and books. Hermione would later call this day the moment she began to fall for her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I have been very depressed the last couple months with the passing of my great Aunt, I have been struggling. I'm very sorry for little new content. 
> 
> Alexandria


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sat ramrod straight next to Thyra who held her hand patting her gently, as the Elder tattooed Thorfinn. The Gathering was rather small, much smaller than she had imagined 15 people in all. Three children, two teen’s, the rest adults and her cat running after the children.   
“How are you settling in Dear? That boy treating you well?” Thyra asked Hermione.

“Oh yes Thorfinn is a gentleman, He has taken great care of me. I am Grateful to be so lucky.”Hermione insisted.

“You are curious about our way’s I’m sure?” Thyra waved towards Thorfinn who lay on a table speaking to Lev and an older more wizened man. 

“Honestly yes I’m dying to know everything I wanted to be an anthropologist before I found out I was a witch.” Hermione vibrated slightly.

“I hate to disappoint you Darling, but I’m afraid there is not much left of our ways. The tales and eddas passed down by all of our people. We live like modern people albeit in a small place, afraid all we have left are the gatherings. We celebrate the solstices and the moon fases, more of a reason for the last of us to get together and talk and drink.” Tyra laughed. 

“No practice Scrimmages, war games, No hunts?” Hermione asked.

“There are too few of us. We are the last clan in Norway . The closest is a small group in America but they are mainly muggle who have no idea magic is part of the beliefs.” Thyra sighed. 

“And they can never know the full history.” Hermione continued.

“Yes so here we are the last of our kind, the traditions are near the end.That is what happens darling nothing can change that. We old ones merely enjoy seeing the children these days.” Thyra smiled softly.

“That is sad, why is it so Important to Thorfinn to get the tattoo then.” Hermione asked Cautiously.

“That Boy had very little in the way of Direction Growing up, Ulf Lev’s father was the Closest to a parent he ever had. But he spent little time here when he did he would throw himself to our customs. It was his way of coping with the unknown, Forced away from us to live under his Father’s thumb. Even after he Passed the hold Thor held over his son’s heart and the pain he had caused. The Damage was done, his heart held much hate and was forced into the English war. The only connections he felt was to the traditions, you see.” Thrya smiled sadly.  
“I see Poor man his whole life dictated by the actions of evil, be it his father or Voldermort and now he is tied to me who brings more pain to him.” Hermione replied.

“Now that is one thing he would not like to hear Thorfinn chose to marry you, girl told me so himself, Change his Future Girl don’t dwell on the past no more. You two are in this together.” Thyra tutted. 

Hermione gazed past the older woman to the broad shoulder man stretched with one arm over his head, lounged so that the tattoo artist could work on his left shoulder. Pondering the path she was currently on.


End file.
